


Tell Me a Secret

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose, sharing secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Unfolded73, as a prize for stumping me in a stump-the-author meme. She requested Ten II/Rose, sharing secrets. Double drabble, 200 words exactly. Written in 2009.

  
“Tell me a secret,” she whispers, though they are alone, curled up on warm sand, under the stars.

He shifts, grips her tighter, but doesn’t answer.

“Doctor?”

“Thinking. I have a lot of secrets,” he says seriously. Three waves crash before he speaks again. “You go first.”

“Me? You know everything about me.” Not quite everything, but she’s getting to that.

“From when we were apart,” he suggests.

She stiffens. Already this isn’t going how she planned. Still, it’s an opportunity.

Heart hammering, she takes a deep breath, and the words slip out over his chest. “In Norway, the first time. When I saw your face, for a second I wanted to tell you the baby was mine. Ours.”

His gasp is barely audible. “That would have been… cruel, Rose.”

“I know.” She sniffles against him. “Your turn.”

His hand caresses her hair, then he tilts her head, his eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. He swallows.

“I wanted you to tell me that too.” It’s almost drowned by the sound of the surf.

“Even though…?”

“Even though,” he confirms.

“Do you still want that?”

She stops breathing until he speaks.

“I think… I do.”

“Doctor, I… have another secret.”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=35830>


End file.
